


裂缝(未完成)

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 小妈





	裂缝(未完成)

01

从并不遥远的异国到首尔，飞机飞不过两三个小时。比起少年时期往返于家乡和首尔的全圆佑，文俊辉走进首尔江南区某个日常空旷无人的高级小区花了更短的时间。这里的人们显然不喜欢受到瞩目，去与回都坐在漆黑的商务车或高级轿车里，由专人护送。文俊辉站在地下停车场晃眼的探照灯底下，等着驾驶座里的人出来，却被缓缓停在另一边的大黄蜂打远光灯刺痛了眼睛。  
那是他和全圆佑第一次照面。  
毫不意外地发现这家的孩子和自己年龄相仿，文俊辉还没做好准备就听见走到身旁的成熟男士对自己说，俊辉，这是我儿子圆佑。圆圆，这是文俊辉，以后要住在咱们家的，我想你应该知道。

嗯。那人冷淡得甚至不曾开口叫他的名字，只是打眼过来上下一瞧，看着文俊辉浑身上下新买的衣服，即使是低调普通的黑色也看得出价格不菲的奢牌风格。嘴角自然地弯起蛰疼了初来乍到者的心，之后的日子，想必都会这样。

文俊辉起初就拿不准如何跟全圆佑相处。从第一次见面两个人就很别扭。按理说这本来也不妨碍到文俊辉什么事。全圆佑念着有名学府的重点专业，有显赫家世和傲人才华加持，前途一片光明。这样的人往往待人冷淡不失礼貌，不需要刻意让自己显得很难相处，因为原本就散发着不属于庸碌人群的气场。在父亲安排的酒局上和家族的业务伙伴，以种种名目蹭了来的觍颜亲戚，以及那些争相往父亲身上黏的莺莺燕燕，都能以客气而不失风度的仪态打成圆场。文俊辉很清楚他出众，不必远人，那么对于自己，大概是真正地看不起和难以接受。明白过后第一步也就是确立边界。

刚进入家庭的一段时间，男人忙忙碌碌行程紧凑。全圆佑学期进行到一半偶尔回家住几天，在之后的某个日子不打招呼地走出家门，几周，或者一个月，家中维持着他走时的样子。文俊辉几乎不会给这个家里添任何的痕迹---全圆佑很快发现了，这人整天待在卧室，即使偶尔出现在书房也小心翼翼拿起想要的书就匆忙出去，过几日，翻过之后仍旧被小心压平的书重新出现在书架上同一位置。他在学韩语，以没人知道的方式进行，阅读大概很难，但总不会比走出家门更麻烦。

父亲不在家的时候，家里的空气就彻底打着卷被卷入一片虚静。戴着耳机沉溺在电子竞技中的名牌大学生冷着张脸，打开冰箱喝牛奶，直接对上口喝完随意塞回去，下次再拆一盒新的。这是一直以来的习惯，没有刻意改正的意识和必要。而自从家里多了个仿佛不存在的幽灵，事情发生了令人讨厌的变化。全圆佑开始发现冰箱里的便利贴，便利贴上用歪歪扭扭的韩文字母拼凑出几句话，这是圆佑的牛奶哦，不喝完的话会很伤心吧，不要再开啦，我已经是第三盒了TT  
和大热女团歌曲同名的可爱表情字母也没能打动任性小孩的心，全圆佑只会把这些奶盒往里面推一格，再取出一盒，喝掉一半。  
他以为我会做什么。把便利贴撕下来丢在他脸上？把牛奶泼到他面前？在家里烦躁地大喊大叫让他别管我的闲事？全圆佑有的是办法让文俊辉放弃执着，更有足够聪明的脑袋防御情绪波动的一万种可能，避免交锋是为了示以敌对，但不是为了让对方在自己的情绪里找到安身之所。  
擅长战争模拟游戏的策略家终会获胜。便利贴悄无声息地消失在牛奶盒上，喝过的牛奶过期当天会被仔细地清理掉，换上快递员从楼下送上来的新的一模一样的盒子。文俊辉靠着惊人的本领默默学会了这家里需要操心的一切事务，甚至包括清理烘干机，从洗衣篮子里挑出全圆佑的衣服小心地放在单独的篓子里等着已经成年的人自己来处理，而剩下的衣服则被柔顺剂和丰富泡沫充分浸泡过后洗出清香，分开机洗和手洗，再分开深色与浅色，不厌其烦，不厌其详。

随便换一个人，有钱拿，有安逸的日子过，干起家务来也会充满干劲。家里帮忙家务的姨母显然被辞退了。就为了照顾这么个不能见人的秘密。在全圆佑眼中，无法被替代的事才值得做，谁来都一样的事情，只有社会的低级寄生才靠这个为业。

无声的蔑视充满了整个空间，而侧身其中的文俊辉在想什么，全圆佑无从得知。早上打开更衣室的门发现里面有人在努力把叠好的衣服塞进原本应该归属的格子，垫着脚有些够呛，看到全圆佑时动作停滞下来，手足间颇有无措。年轻的继子和自己没有法律能够承认的身份，只有一层薄薄的伦理关系，还无法被公然说出。固然是没有话语权。诚然也没理由开口求助。  
“砰”地一声底下载着轮子的铁制短梯被踢过来，猝不及防的人被结结实实撞到了，小腿的疼痛让抱着衣服的人弯下身子，受苦地蜷缩着身体。同一狭窄空间里全圆佑若无其事地转身搜寻要找的衣服，拿出去的时候不紧不慢丢过来一句，“不用谢。”  
这样的事情还会有好多。文俊辉默不作声地蹲在更衣室里想。他手脚并用爬上梯子把衣服妥帖安放在原本的归属地，藏蓝和靛青，米白和米黄，颜色要分好，质地也都属上乘。

他从未觉得这里是他的安身之所。只不过是从一个地方漂流到另一个。从来都在孤岛上毫无指望地生活的，和什么人的敌意，或者什么程度的敌意共处都能忍受，也许还能化解。他是有这样的想法的，不是天真，而是出于对那个男人的孩子善良秉性的期望。

自己不是委身于一个人，而是带着确定的某种关系进入一个家庭，在这里建立或遵循某种秩序，这秩序的第一阶段由全圆佑确立。

没关系，胜者从来不急于赢在开头。

  
02

纵容空气中的冷漠蔓延一段时间，收到消息提示的时候全圆佑还是替正在开会的老爹开车上街乱转直到天色渐晚。并非出于本意的外出让忙于游戏的人有点恼火，而这恼火中是否掺杂着焦急只有摩擦在公路上的橡胶轮胎高温过后残余的气味才能表达一二。  
起初是因为今晚打算回家休息的惯常忙碌的人打不通家里的座机电话，调取客厅监控才发现那个在陌生地方出入会有些瑟缩的影子早半个小时走出家门。不知去向的同时才想起来他来之后从未提起想要和外界接触的可能，全圆佑以为这是某个合约的一部分，却没想过那人是否真的从不好奇。  
也是啊，来到繁华都市怎么能忍住不东张西望一番，空虚心灵需要无关热闹填满。多数时候，不动声色的人只是轻蔑地想，而眼球还在搜寻各个经过的巷口。不能报警的叮咛听得厌了，也不可以告诉小区保安和家里的司机，难得话多的中年男人感觉到那边已经成年的儿子被勾起的反感，话音落下前没忘了补进去一声抱歉。  
虽然电话在被摁断之前就已经放下甚至没开免提。只是因为不想听见那句没用的礼貌用语，成年人可以有很多选择，拒绝沟通时则表现为冷处理。

在一处巷子的入口处他看见了，那个已经有些熟悉的影子躲在离开人行道几十步远的墙角，颤抖的身体走到跟前才确信是真的生理反应---恐惧可以如此具体地表现在一个人身上，这让向来健康平静控制力良好的人颇感玩味。  
“为什么一个人跑出来？”代替父亲叮嘱拜托的安慰，先脱口而出的是居高临下的审判本能。其实也还可以在好多地方这样提问，为什么主动靠近父亲，为什么来我家，为什么写字条干涉我的生活习惯。原本克制的人自以为能用沉默竖起一道屏障，不知不觉中却拿出猎人守则---扮演狩猎者，是在猎物出现在视野里之后。

全圆佑就是这样子。他的骄傲和修养包围了他安适的自我。审视自己时也带着向上向下的视角，自认不提供偏差的完整体系从一开始就远离所有星球之外，他像恒星一样守护自己的轨道，而背过去忽视更大的宇宙---那被他看轻的虚空处，在那里他和所有银河角落一样不过身处单一轨道，只有在相遇相见时才能拿出骄傲，而拿出骄傲的一瞬间已经从原地落败。  
现在他还不懂得这些。文俊辉躲在巷道里，阴影打下来，遮住半张脸，只露出一只眼睛的光线下，雾气无助地涌动，让人一时也分不清那是属于夜晚的盲症，还是只是恐惧。

他莫名从对方的没有回答里品味到一丝恼火。是自己的恼火。  
这是全圆佑很难拥有的感觉。对于其他人都可以用无关痛痒的目光打发，唯独这个人，对他开口说话就是让步，而他不作回答的时刻自己居然在等。真是好笑啊，原本也只是为了带他回家不是么。  
于是伸手去要那人手里的东西:“拿了什么？跟我回去，爸在等你。”

文俊辉不是故意不回答。  
全圆佑出现之后，他仍然没法平静下来。在街上走着的傍晚时分惶惶不安，忽然的汽车急刹声，远远从四面八方打过来的远光灯，惯于远离尘世的人被搅乱了，匆忙逃进巷子里才意识到更大的麻烦。  
天黑了。  
这条街一边是繁华热闹的夜市，仅是看看也让人心满意足。另一边是下班时间过后有些许人声的普通小区，老房子里出入各类行人。在这两者之间也很寻常的裂缝里藏身，文俊辉却仿佛看见外面无数双眼睛带刺一般的窥视，那是对于暗处外间人类的本能，是夜晚包藏的兽，在天黑后被放出，而生来就在深渊里的人只会比他们更容易了解他们本身，赤裸的，不假思索地进攻，即使是在记忆中也足够穿透时间击中他，那些妖魔与野兽的影子在他身上耸动，地狱扭曲着席卷而来。

眼泪却在见到全圆佑的一瞬间才开始掉得干脆。他说了什么已经不重要也听不见，本能抓住他衣角的手绞扭两下说什么也不再放开。被这从未见过的样子困惑一下的人很快下了定论:只不过又是惯用的手段，在人们面前装可怜来换取怜惜和原谅，往往有一类人是这样。

是这样，是这样，循规蹈矩的人世，无聊乏味的欲望，高贵的人是在上的，务必以一尘不染为目的打扫个人领地。奋力推开渺小芥子，是为了自己清净。人格上的洁癖没有疗法，只有放置的方式一种，平时不愿使人窥见的，却不知不觉在自己讨厌的人那里露出。

全圆佑，并不知道文俊辉在害怕什么。

坐在车里的时候深深地低着头，手里抓着的袋子全圆佑试图夺了一次没夺下来，等他在沉默凝滞的空气里安静一会儿才慢慢伸出手，仍然是审判的姿态:  
“交给我。”

短短的命令句在所有语言格式中大概是对人类最有用的一种，不然为什么从小到大负责规训人们的教育者总爱在最后关头拿出这种话。要使他畏惧，讲战略的古书上那么说，历历写明。

黑色塑料袋里包裹着的纸盒在车内昏暗灯下露出字样，不知道那人是凭借什么样的手段记住药品的名字，再对照韩文从药店把它买到---全圆佑居然有点幸灾乐祸似地要笑出来，最后也只是收敛嘴角说了句:“你买错了。你买的是女性用药。”

听到这话的人怔了怔，仍然没有抬头。

“你要买的是消化药吗？你看这里---这个是米非司......”不寻常的沉默比说出口的话更先提示了拿着药盒对惶恐不安的人施加痛苦的审判者，几乎是意识到的一瞬间全圆佑安静下来，汽车发动起来几分钟后还没上路也就在路边熄火。

被眼泪淹没的人看起来居然有些脆弱。或者说，他一直是脆弱的，只是现在这份不被看见的脆弱具有了说服力。全圆佑把药盒塞回塑料袋，想问的太多而他第一时间选择重启汽车踩上油门，从夜幕里穿刺过去，到达那个从前往后都在盛装秘密的房子。这样的空间是我的家，我的家里被不属于温情的部分入侵了，带着这种念头长大的孩子第一次触碰到自己的怜悯，像镜子一样，薄薄的质地。  
“一直是这样吗？”是今晚找到之后问的第三个问题。大概有个事不过三的原则那人终于准备回答了。但抬起缀满泪花的眼睛那一刻，全圆佑的心底被某种恐惧打动，紧接着车窗外传来敲打的声音:  
“俊，你没事么？”

中年男人破天荒地跑到楼下来迎接他们，也可能是那人也刚好到达小区从车上下来就看见两人进门。  
只是怎么会这么刚巧。

全圆佑看着父亲把男孩搂在怀里低声说着话上了楼，自己则像个真正懂事的儿子那样，开着车驶入车库。一片混沌。

*紧急避孕药主要有两种，一种是米非司酮片，商品名为“弗乃尔”，另一种是左炔诺孕酮片，又称毓婷。皆为女性用药。


End file.
